Unlike other types of hitches that mount below a vehicle's rear bumper, gooseneck trailer hitches are often mounted in the bed of pickup trucks. In a typical “gooseneck” trailer hitch assembly, the ball is mounted on the floor of the pick-up bed to the truck frame below the bed over the rear axle of the truck. In this arrangement, the trailer has a long tongue portion which is curved and takes on the shape of a goose's neck. The benefit of having the hitch ball mounted directly over the trailer, instead of being mounted on the bumper, is that the amount of load placed on the tongue of the trailer can be increased as the load is passed directly onto the rear axle of the truck instead of onto the bumper.
Although “gooseneck” hitches have been around for years, one issue that arises is the mounting location in the middle of the truck bed which limits the use of the truck bed for other purposes. This arrangement causes a problem because the only storage area is around the hitch assembly which causes large flat sheets to be stored vertically. The gooseneck assembly is in the way for loose materials, such as gravel, and will get covered with dirt and grime.
In one aspect, the invention provides a hitch assembly that is movable between multiple positions. For example, the hitch assembly may include a ball stud assembly with a ball portion and a stud portion. A sleeve could be included that is dimensioned to receive the ball stud assembly. In some embodiments, the ball stud assembly may move between an extended position, a retracted position, and a stowed position. In the extended position, the ball portion of the ball stud assembly is elevated above the truck bed in a position for towing. In the retracted position, the ball portion is lowered beneath the truck bed, so as to not be an obstacle to loading the bed. The stowed position allows the ball stud assembly to be placed in an inverted position where the ball stud assembly is below the truck bed.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included within this description and be within the scope of the invention.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The components in the figures are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principals of the invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.